


On the interaction of a medic and a rotary

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the interaction of a medic and a rotary between two different dimensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the interaction of a medic and a rotary

Blades winced as First Aid straightened out another of his rotors and gently moved the kinked wires back into place.

_Blades snarled as First Aid yanked yet another of his rotors into correct alignment as he grabbed the handful of loose wires and tucked them into the hub._

“You really need to be more careful of Vortex.” Blades cast a wry look over his shoulder at his gestaltmate as he soldered wires back into place.

_“You need a slagging processor upgrade, you should know by now that Vortex's gestalt know you like him and watch out for you.” The harsh tone was underscored by the small flashes of pain as wires were roughly soldered back into place._

“I don't try and find him, he finds me.” Blades protested, a shudder passing through his frame.

_“Yeah? But those white plates are just so clean and gleaming and screaming for some attention.” Blades said, a lascivious smirk curling one side of his faceplate upwards._

“I know, I know, just try and stay away from him. I don't think Prime will be too pleased if we have to go rescue you.” He patted the newly repaired rotor hub, “you're done. Try and stay out of trouble.”

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just remember Prime won't be too forgiving if he thinks you're missing attack opportunities while you are busy ogling a Decepticon.” He tugged at the rotor hub, ignoring the snarl of pain as he reached for one of his ever present coding stims, “what the frag are you still here for? Get out and quit cluttering up the medbay.”_


End file.
